The present invention relates to a device for fish baiting intended for amateurish fishing of big fishes, such as tuna, shark, etc.
In the prior art, amateurish fishing of big fishes uses:
either a cage fixed by means of a cable to a craft and containing some little fishes, such as cephalopods or sardines, as baits for big ones,
or little fishes which are thrown by hand from the craft, so as to create, while the craft advances, a wake appealing to big fishes.
Furthermore, in FR-A-1 250 389 it is disclosed a device for measuring out and distributing doses of a bait mixture, comprising vertical chute means for feeding, under the effect of gravity, means for conveying such doses which consist of endless conveying means continuously driven by appropriate drive means and running firstly upwardly inside the feed chute means along the vertical axis and from a horizontal outlet thereof and then, outside the feed chute means, horizontally and finally according to a sloped path; such endless conveying means are equipped with cup(measuring) means closing the horizzontal outlet of the vertical feed chute means and distributed therealong in such a way that there is always a cup means closing this outlet while the endless conveying means are driven by the drive means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,257 discloses a bait chummer comprising first vertical chute means for feeding reciprocating means entended to chop bait material, while pushing the chopped bait material transverse a horizontal outlet of the first vertical feed chute means, and second vertical chute means intended to receive the chopped bait material from the chummer so as to direct it into the water.
The big fishes which are so baited in the proximity of the craft, are then caught by means of a fishing rod carrying its own bait fixed to its hook.
The present invention seeks to provide an improvement for such an amateurish fishing.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for big fish baiting as specified in claim 1.
An advantage which may be obtainable with the present invention is the creation of a wake appealing to big fishes which, while being effective, avoids manipulation of the baits.